Head, Shoulder, Knees and Toes
by Queliet Kuro Shiroyama
Summary: "Aku tidak ingin Ken-chan mati.." ini pertama kalinya Yachiru, seorang gadis yang selalu ceria, menangis. M for bloody. R & R?


**Author: Minna-saaan! Saya kembali lagi dari perjalanan singkat saya! ^^**

**Perjalanan singkat ke fandom lain maksudnya. Hehehe…**

**Pokoknya, saya kembali masih dengan cerita gore saya yang abal~**

**Readers: Halah! Jangan curhat, deh! Buruan! *ditimpukin swellow (?)**

**Author: Waa! Iya! Iya! Ampuuun!**

**Kumo: Ah, Master lagi dijajah! Yasudah. Lumayan, aku bisa nampang dikit. Happy reading readers! Enjoy! ^^**

Desclaimer:

Tite Kubo-sensei

Warning:

M is for Bloody! Not mesum! Gaje, aneh, abal~

Well, I warned 'ya~

Queliet Kuro Shiroyama presents:

A Kusajishi Yachiru's story

**Head, Shoulder, Knees and Toes**

"Head, shoulder, knees and toes… Knees and toes… Knees and toes… Head, shoulder, knees and toes… And eyes, and ears, and nose, and cheeks… Head, shoulder, knees and toes… Knees and toes… Knees and toes…"

"Ah! Panasnya~" keluh seorang gadis kecil berambut pink yang sedang berjalan menuju sebuah minimarket.

"Ken-chan curang! Menyuruhku berbelanja sementara dirinya enak-enakan dirumah pakai AC! Buu~ buu~!" gadis kecil itu terus menggerutu dan mengeluh sampai ia tiba di minimarket.

SREEG

Pintu geser minimarket terbuka secara otomatis.

"Selamat datang! Ah, Kusajishi!" sapa sang kasir.

"Ah, kacamata!" balas gadis kecil itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Gadis kecil itu kemudian.

"Aku kerja paruh waktu disini. Mau belanja, ya?" sang kasir yang berambut biru membetulkan kacamatanya dengan jari tengahnya. Di bajunya dapat terlihat sebuah nametag bertuliskan 'Hi! I'm Ishida Uryuu!'.

"Tentu saja aku kesini mau belanja! Tidak mungkin aku kesini untuk buang sampah, kan?" jawab gadis kecil itu sambil berjalan menuju deretan sayuran yang tersusun rapi.

"Ahaha… benar juga…"

"Hei, Ishida!" sapa seorang laki-laki berambut merah tiba-tiba.

"Ah, Abarai! Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan, kok!" seru laki-laki berkacamata itu kaget karena seniornya tiba-tiba datang.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya datang karena bosan menulis pengeluaran dan pendapatan kita bulan ini. Memangnya tidak boleh mengajak junior mengobrol?" ucap laki-laki bertato itu. Sama seperti si kasir, di baju sang senior pun terdapat nametag bertuliskan 'Hi! I'm Abarai Renji!'.

"Hah~ Aku kira aku akan mendapat hukuman…" Ishida menghela nafas lega.

Setelah itu, Renji dan Ishida mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Dari pertandingan bola yang disiarkan di TV kemarin malam, pelajaran di tempat Ishida berkuliah, sampai tentang pacar mereka masing-masing. Obrolan mereka pun terusik dengan kedatangan seorang gadis kecil yang membawa banyak barang dan meletakanya diatas meja kasir.

"Wah, Kusajishi! Kau mau pesta, ya? Banyak sekali belanjaanya?" tanya Ishida berbasa-basi.

"Porsi makan Ken-chan besar, tahu!" jawab gadis itu sambil memajukan bibirnya membentuk angka 3 dan mengerutkan alis sebal.

"Osh! Kusajishi!" sapa Renji.

"Waa! Tato! Kau masih bekerja disini?" tanya gadis itu ceria.

"Yah… Pangkatku dinaikan menjadi manajer. Tidak buruk, kan? Jadi aku masih bertahan." jelas Renji.

"Begitu…"

"Kusajishi, ini belanjaanya! Kau bisa membawanya?" Ishida menyerahkan dua plastik besar pada gadis kecil itu.

"Mungkin… Semoga saja…" jawab gadis kecil itu sambil menyerahkan uang pada Ishida lalu berjalan sambil meyeret dua plastik besar berisi belanjaan keluar minimarket.

"Ugh…" gadis itu berusaha sekuat tenaga membawa —atau lebih tepatnya menyeret— plastik itu.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Kusajishi!" seru Renji sambil merenggut belanjaan gadis kecil itu.

"Ehehe… Arigatou, tato!" gadis itu menyeringai.

"Ishida! Kutinggal dulu, ya!" seru Renji pada Ishida.

"Ah, iya!" jawab Ishida.

Gadis itu oun pergi meniggalkan minimarket bersama Renji. Belum jauh meninggalkan minimarket, mereka bertemu dengan gadis cantik berambut coklat panjang dengan jepitan berbentuk bunga biru di sisi kiri dan kanan rambutnya.

"Ah, Yachiru! Abarai-kun!" sapa gadis itu.

"Yo! Orihime!" balas Renji

"Rambut coklaaat! Apa kabar?" tanya gadis berambut pink itu.

"Baik… baik… belanja, ya?"

"Ahaha… iya! Kau juga?"

"Eh? Ng… iya…" gadis yang dipanggil Orihime itu tersipu malu ketika ditanya oleh gadis kecil itu.

"Oh, Ishida ada didalam." ucap Renji yang mengerti keadaanya.

"Eh? Kacamata dan rambut coklat?" gumam gadis berambut pink itu.

"A… Abarai-kun!" wajah Orihime kini memerah.

"Waaaah! Selamaaaat!" gadis kecil itu menjabat tangan Orihime.

"Ah… i… iya! Arigatou…" wajah Orihime kembali memerah.

"Sudahlah, Kusajishi! Lepaskan dia! Kau juga harus bergegas ke rumah, kan? Nanti Kenpachi marah, lho!" Renji mengingatkan gadis itu.

"Wah! Kau benar, tato! Sudah dulu, ya, rambut coklat!" gadis kecil itu meninggalkan Orihime lalu melambai dari kejauhan.

"Sampai jumpa!" gadis itu berteriak pada Orihime dari kejauhan. Orihime hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian dan senyuman.

Kusajishi Yachiru, gadis kecil berambut pink yang tinggal serumah dengan laki-laki raksasa bernama Zaraki Kenpachi yang bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Mereka memang tidak punya hubungan darah. Kenpachi menemukan Yachiru saat dia selesai membantai sebuah keluarga. Yachiru yang melihat pembantaian itu hanya duduk terdiam dengan tenang diantara mayat-mayat. Ketakutan sama sekali tidak terpancar dari mata coklat gadis itu. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Darah dari orang-orang yang dibantai di depanya. Hal itu menarik perhatian Kenpachi. Saat itu, Kenpachi dan Yachiru sama-sama tisak mempunyai nama. Kenpachi-lah yang memberi nama Yachiru. Pada saat yang sama, ia menamai dirinya sendiri.

"Tadaima!" seru Yachiru sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Permisi…" Renji melangkah mengikuti Yachiru. Membawa belanjaan Yachiru yang berat.

"Masuklah, tato! Letakan saja di dapur!" Yachiru tersenyum lalu mebimbing Renji menuju dapur.

Sebelum sampai di dapur, mereka harus melewati ruang tamu. Dan di ruang tamu terlihat seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam yang dikepang didepan sedang duduk di sofa. Berbincang dengan seorang laki-laki dengan satu mata yang ditutup seperti bajak laut yang tidak lain adalah Kenpachi.

"Oh! Tante berkepang!" seru Yachiru.

"Wah, Yachiru! Lho? Abarai?" wanita yang tidak lain adalah Unohana Retsu itu sedikit heran melihat Renji bersama Yachiru.

"Ah, Unohana-san!" Renji membungkuk.

"Tunggu, ya, tante! Aku buatkan teh! Ayo, tato!" Yachiru kembali berjalan menuju dapur. Diikuti oleh Renji.

"Nah, letakan saja disitu. Arigatou, tato!" Yachiru tersenyum lebar. Renji meletakan belanjaanya di dekat meja makan lalu kembali ke minimarket. Yachiru segera mengacak-acak isi belanjaan itu. Mencari sekotak teh untuk diseduh.

"Ketemu!" serunya. Yachiru segera merebus air dan menyiapkan tiga buah cankir sambil menyanyi pelan.

"Head, shoulder, knees and toes…" ia menyanyikan lagu kesukaanya.

Sambil menunggu airnya matang, ia duduk dimeja makan sambil berpangku tangan. Memainkan kakinya yang kecil dengan wajah ceria. Yah, Yachiru memang tipe orang yang bersifat ceria kapanpun dimanapun. Saat Yachiru sedang duduk menunggu, secara tidak sengaja, ia mendengar pembicaraan Unohana dan Kenpachi.

"Kumohon, Kenpachi. Berhentilah menjadi pembunuh bayaran!" Unohana memohon pada Kenpachi? Ini jarang sekali terjadi. Yachiru tahu kalau mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan mereka mungkin berpacaran. Tapi ini pertama kalinya Yachiru mendengar Unohana memohon pada Kenpachi.

"…" Kenpachi hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Kau dengar aku, Kenpachi?" Unohana kembali berbicara.

"Ya, aku dengar. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku." jawab Kenpachi.

"Doushite?" tanya Unohana.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mencari pekerjaan lain? Aizen sudah mencarimu!" ucap Unohana dengan nada yang ditinggikan.

"Aizen? Oh, Sousuke Aizen. Polisi bodoh itu?" Kenpachi dengan tenang melontarkan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan sambil menyeringai khasnya.

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi kirinya.

"Kau tidak bisa tenang-tenang saja!" bentak Unohana. Yachiru yang penasaran pun mengintip dari balik tembok. Dilihatnya Unohana yang mengeluarkan butiran kristal dari matanya.

_Menangis? Tante kepang itu menangis?_

Batinya. Jika Unohana memohon adalah hal yang yang sangat jarang, maka jika Unohana menangis adalah hal yang sangat langka.

"Mereka bisa saja membunuhmu! Kau tidak akan pernah tahu perasaan orang yang ditinggal oleh orang yang mereka cintai!" bentak Unohana lalu berlari keluar. Meninggalkan Kenpachi yang tertunduk sambil memegangi pipi kirinya.

"Keras juga tamparanya…" gumamnya.

NGIIING

Ketel sudah berbunyi nyaring selama lebih dari 5 menit. Yachiru yang sedang duduk diatas meja mengacuhkan hal itu. Ia melipat tanganya diatas meja dan membenamkan wajahnya. Keceriaan sudah tidak terlukis di wajahnya. Kini ekspresinya sama seperti saat pertama kali Kenpachi menemukanya. Tenang, polos, dingin, kosong. Pikiranya kini dipenuhi oleh perkataan Unohana.

"Apa… Ken-chan akan dibunuh?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia sudah seperti itu stelah Unohana meninggalkan Kenpachi yang masih terduduk di ruang tamu.

"Aku… tidak mau Ken-chan mati…" mata Yachiru kini berkaca-kaca. Air yang sedari tadi memenuhi matanya kini sudah membentuk anak sungai di pipinya.

"Hah? Air mata?" Yachiru mengangkat wajahnya dan mengusap pipinya yang telah basah. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Yachiru menangis.

"Ken-chan tidak boleh melihatku seperti ini…" Yachiru menghapus air matanya dan berusaha membuat wajahnya ceria seperti biasa. Ia pun mematikan kompor. Membuat ketel berhenti berbunyi. Ia menuangkan air pada tiga cangkir yang telah ia siapkan dan menyeduh teh. Ia meletakan cangkir-cangkir itu di atas nampan dan membawanya keruang tamu.

"Lhoo? Mana tante berkepang?" tanya Yachiru pura-pura bodoh.

"…" Kenpachi masih menundukan kepalanya. Tidak menggurbis Yachiru yang datang membawa teh. Kekecewaan tersirat di wajah Yachiru. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan kembali dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ken-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Yachiru sambil mendekat kearah Kenpachi dan berjongkok didepanya. Berusaha melihat wajah laki-laki besar itu.

"Ken—"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri…" ucap Kenpachi dengan nada sendu.

"Hh… Baiklah… Tehnya kuletakan di meja saja, ya?" Yachiru meletakan tehnya diatas meja lalu beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Maaf, Yachiru… Aku sedang ingin menyendiri…" gumam Kenpachi.

"Ken-chan jadi aneh…" Yachiru berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk bantalnya dengan erat.

"Sousuke… Aizen…" gumam Yachiru tiba-tiba sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

"Dia yang mencari Ken-chan…" gumamnya lagi. Kemudian Yachiru bangun dan beranjak ke meja belajarnya. Dibukanya laptop pink miliknya dan membuka sebuah situs. Google. Di ketiknya sebuah nama. 'Sousuke Aizen'. Dan munculah beberapa situs yang memiliki keterangan tentang orang yang ia cari. Ia mengarahkan kursornya ke sebuah tulisan dan menekan sebuah tombol di laptopnya yang membuat laptopnya berloading. Setelah beberapa detik menunggu, situs itu kini terbuka dengan sempurna. Artikel tentang Aizen lengkap dengan fotonya. Laki-laki berambut coklat, bermata coklat, berkacamata. Yachiru mulai membaca kalimat demi kalimat. Ia membacanya dengan teliti. Tidak melewati satu kata pun.

"Jadi… dia yang memipin kepolisian di Karakura?" tanya Yachiru pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba sebuah seringai licik muncul di wajah Yachiru.

"Ehehe… Ayo kita nyanyikan lagu kesukaanku!" serunya kemudian.

Langit sudah berwarna oranye. Menandakan kalau hari sudah sore. Di sebuah jalan di tepi sungai terlihat seorang gadis kecil berambut pink. Gadis itu tidak lain adalah Yachiru. Ia sedang berjalan dengan riang sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu anak-anak.

"Head, shoulder, knees and toes… Knees and toes… Knees and toes… Head, shoulder, knees and toes… And eyes, and ears, and nose, and cheeks… Head, shoulder, knees and toes… Knees and toes… Knees and toes…" ia terus berjalan dengan riang dan ceria sampai ia berhenti di sebuah tempat. Kantor polisi. Di sepan kantor polisi terdapat sebuah telepon umum. Ia berjalan ke arah telepon umum itu. Melompat-lompat berusaha menggapai gagang telepon itu. Tubuh Yachiru yan pendek, mungil, lucu, dan imut membuatnya tidak bisa menggapai gagang telepon. Yachiru melihat ke sekelilingnya. Berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk dijadikan pijakan. Kebetulan di sebelah kantor polisi terdapat sebuah rumah yang sedang dibangun. Sebuah senyum kepuasan terlukis di wajah Yachiru. Ia berjalan ke arah rumah yang baru dibangun tersebut.

"Permisi… boleh kupinjam batu batanya?" tanya Yachiru pada seorang pekerja berambut biru dengan tato '69' di pipi kirinya.

"Oh? Kusajishi?"

"Waah! Shuu-chan?" hati Yachiru menjadi lebih gembira ketika ia tahu bahwa pekerja itu adalah Shuuhei Hisagi. Teman Kenpachi.

"Ada apa? Kok sore-sore begini main keluar?" tanya Hisagi.

"Ah! Aku tadi habis main. Aku masih belum mau pulang, tapi temanku yang lain sudah pulang. Dan salah satu temanku menjatuhkan saputanganya. Jadi aku mau menelponya untuk mengembalikanya." sebuah kebohongan meluncur dengan lancar dari mulut Yachiru.

"Oooh, begitu. Jadi kau mau pinjam batu bata itu untuk dijadikan pijakan?" tanya Hisagi.

"Ting tong! Benar sekali! Seratus untuk Shuu-chan!" Yachiru mengangguk mantap dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Silakan saja." Hisagi tersenyum dan mempersilakan Yachiru meminjam beberapa bata miliknya.

"Arigatou!" dengan semangat Yachiru mengambil beberapa bata. Bolak-balik ia mengambil tumpukan bata agar ia dapat meraih gagang telepon. Akhirnya, setelah ia bolak-balik selama 5 kali, ia bisa menggapai gagang telepon. Di ambilnya gagang telepon itu, ia dekatkan ke telinganya, kemudian memasukan sebuah koin. Kemudian ia menekan beberapa angka pada telepon itu.

"Moshi-moshi? Dengan kepolisian Karakura. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya suara dari seberang.

"Apakah ini Saousuke Aizen?" tanya Yachiru.

"Maaf, ini dengan Ichimaru Gin. Apa anda ada janji dengan Aizen-sama?" tanya suara yang mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah Gin.

"Ini keadaan darurat! Aku diculik dan penculik itu memperbolehkanku menelpon sekali. Tapi dia hanya memperbolehkanku menelpon Sousuke Aizen. Aku diberi nomornya dan sebuah ponsel!" lagi-lagi sebuah kebohongan meluncur dengan sukses dari mulut mungil itu.

"Baik… baik… Bisa sebutkan dimana anda berada sekarang?" tanya Gin.

"Disebuah gudang di dekat pelabuhan! Di gudang ini banyak benda-benda seperti tang, tongkat besi, pengungkit, dan benda lain yang terbuat dari besi!" seru Yachiru.

"Baiklah. Kami segera kesana.

"E, eh! Tapi penculiknya bilang hanya Sousuke Aizen yang boleh datang!" kata Yachiru gugup.

"Tenang. Kami akan menyusun rencana. Kami akan membuat Aizen-sama datang menemui penculiknya." jelas Gin.

"A… Arigatou!" Yachiru menyeringai lalu menutup teleponya.

"Hihi… persiapan selesai!" seru Yachiru puas, lalu ia beranjak menuju gudang di dekat pelauhan.

Di sebuah gudang di pelabuhan, terlihat sesosok laki-laki berambut coklat dan berkacamata. Ia mengenakan jas putih yang cukup formal. Laki-laki itu menatap gedung besar di hadapanya.

"Aizen-sama!" seru seorang laki-laki berambut putih dengan wajah yang mirip rubah. Laki-laki berambut coklat itu pun menoleh.

"Ada apa, Gin?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ah, itu… gadis itu memang bilang kalau penculiknya hanya ingin bertemu dengan anda jika ingin gadis itu selamat. Tapi bisa jadi ini perangkap!" jelas Gin.

"Jadi, maksudmu?" tanya Aizen sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Maksud saya, apakah tidak terlalu ceroboh jika kita hanya bergerak berdua?" tanya Gin.

"Hmm…" seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Aizen.

"Yah, aku percaya padamu. Kau ini anak buahku yang paling kupercaya. Berarti kau hebat kan? Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan!" lanjutnya sambil menepuk pundak orang kepercayaanya itu.

Gin terlihat agak malu dengan pujian atasanya itu. Sampai-sampai kedua pipinya memerah.

"Jadi…" ucap Aizen sambil kembali menatap gudang besar dihadapanya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan gudang ini?" lanjutnya.

"Ah! Ya! Saya sangat yakin! Dari ciri-ciri yang disebutkan gadis itu, inilah tempat yang cocok!" seru Gin dengan mantap.

"Hmm… Gudang nomor 4… tempat menyimpan bahan bangunan dan peralatan semacamnya yang terbuat dari besi…" Aizen melipat tanganya.

"Baiklah… aku akan masuk. Sampai jumpa, Gin!" Aizen memberikan Gin sebuah senyuman lalu berlalu. Masuk kedalam gudang besar itu.

"Hati-hati Aizen-sama!" seru Gin yang hanya dibalas dengan lambaian dari Aizen.

Seorang gadis kecil tengah duduk diatas kotak-kotak kayu yang menumpuk membentuk gunung. Rupanya itu Yachiru! Ia duduk manis dengan wajah ceria. Memainkan kakinya dan bernyanyi pelan. Menunggu seseorang yang akan ia temui.

"Head, shoulder, knees and toes… Knees and toes… Knees and toes…" begitulah lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Hanya sebuah lagu anak-anak biasa. Ia terus menyanyikan lagu itu berulang-ulang.

"Head, shoulder, knees and—" lagunya terputus ketika ia mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut coklat masuk kedalam gudang. Berjalan diantara tumpukan balok yang tersusun rapi. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Mencari seseorang.

"Hei! Ini aku! Sousuke Aizen!" teriaknya, yang membuat Yachiru menyeringai. Yachiru segera menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Lalu ia pun berteriak.

"Tolong aku, Aizen-sama!" Mendengar namanya disebut, laki-laki itu pun mengedarkan pandanganya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Mencari sumber dari suara tersebut.

"Aizen-sama! Diatas!" Yachiru kembali memanggil laki-laki itu. Aizen pun mendongakan kepalanya keatas dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut pink sedang duduk diatas salah satu kotak kayu yang menumpuk.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai keatas?" tanya Aizen.

"A… Penculik itu yang membawaku keatas sini!" tiga kebohongan dalam satu hari? Kau hebat, Yachiru! Ini rekormu! Padahal kau sendiri yang memanjat keatas sana.

"Dan aku tidak bisa turun, Aizen-sama!" seru Yachiru kemudian.

"Lompatlah! Aku akan menangkapmu!" Aizen mengulurkan tanganya. Siap menangkap Yachiru. Tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi kemudian.

"Ba… baiklah…" dengan ragu, Yachirupun terjun kearah Aizen berada.

Belum sempat Yachiru mendarat di pelukab Aizen, Yachiru mengeluarkan tongkat besi yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan dibalik tanganya. Dan…

DUAKH!  
Dengan keras Yachiru menghantam kepala Aizen tepat di pelipis kiriya hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"UAAAAKH!" Aizen secara refleks menarik tanganya dan memegangi pelipis kirinya. Yachiru yang bertubuh ringan pun mendarat dengan sempurna tanpa luka sedikit pun.

"Hup! Aahahaha! Aizen-sama kenaa!" Yachiru tertawa dengan polosnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Aizen.

"Apa-apaan kamu, anak kecil?" Aizen pun mengeluarkan amarahnya yang memang tak bisa ia tahan.

"Aaah~ Aizen-sama tidak menikmatinya? Ini menyenangkan, lho!" seru Yahiru dengan polos.

"Apanya yang menyenangkan? Baka! Ugh.." Aizen merintih. Darahnya tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

"Oooh! Aizen-sama mengeluarkan kata-kata buruk! Tidak boleh berkata kasar pada anak kecil! Daripada marah-marah, lebih baik ikut bermain denganku! Ahaha…" Yachiru pun belari dan menghilang diantara tumpukan kotak yang membentuk labirin.

"Tunggu kau anak kecil!" Aizen menyusul Yachiru sambil menyeka darahnya dengan dasinya. Ya, dia mengikatkan dasinya disekeliling kepalanya dan itu membuatnya seperti orang mabuk. Atau orang gila? Itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang adalah mengejar gadis kecil yang tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila.

"Mari kita mulai lagi lagunya…" gumam Yachiru dari balik salah satu kotak sambil menyeringai.

"Head, shoulder, knees and toes… Knees and toes… Knees and toes…" Yachiru menyanyikan bait pertama dari lagu favoritnya. Aizen yang mendengarnya segera melemparkan pandanganya kesekelilingnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Mencari gadis kecil. Pemilik suara itu.

"Dimana kau, gadis kecil?" teriakan Aizen pastilah terdengar diseisi ruangan. Bagaimana tidak? Teriakanya cukup besar dan sempat menggema.

"Ahaha… Aku disini, tuan polisi!" seru Yachiru sambil mengangkat tangan kananya. Melambai pada Aizen, sedangkan tangan kirinya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aizen pun menghampirinya dan hendak menangkapnya. Namun Yachiru cukup terlatih. Jadi ia bisa menghindar dengan cara melompat keatas Aizen, lalu memukul kepalanya dari belakang menggunakan tongkat besi, salto dua putaran, dan mendarat dengan sempurna.

"UAAARGH!"

"Head!" seru Yachiru sebelum ia melompat lagi dan menginjak pundak kanan Aizen. Tubuh Yachiru yang ringan membuat Aizen tidak sadar kalau Yachiru sedang berdiri di pundaknya. Yachiru kemudian berjongkok, membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Aizen.

"Shoulder…"

DUAAKH!

"AAAARGH!" Yachiru melompat dan memukulkan tongka besi yang ia bawa ke pundak kanan Aizen. Membuat Aizen memegangi pundak kananya. Yachiru melompat turun dan memukulkan lagi tongkatnya ke lutut kiri Aizen. Kali ini Aizen melompat-lompat memegangi lututnya. Membuat Yachiru tertawa.

"Ahahaha…! Knees and toes!" lalu Yachiru menginjak kaki kanan Aizen dengan keras. Dan Aizen kembali melompat-lompat sambil mengusap-usap kaki kananya. Tanpa disadari, Yachiru mentackle Aizen. Membuat Aizen jatuh telentang. Kemudian Yachiru naik keatas kaki Aizen, membelakangi wajah laki-laki berkacamata itu, lalu menusuk-nusukan ujung tongkat yang tajam ke kedua kaki dan lutut Aizen berkali-kali.

"UAAAGH!" Aizen berteriak lebih keras. Terus berteriak sampai Yachiru berhenti menyiksa dirinya.

_Hhh… Apa dia sudah pergi?_

batin Aizen bertanya-tanya. Aizen mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat gadis pink itu masih menduduki kakinya yang berlumuran darah. Gadis itu terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa lirik selanjutnya, yaa?" gumam Yachiru.

"Ah! Aku ingat! Yachiru mengepalkan tanga kananya dan memukulkanya ke telapak tangan kirinya yang terbuka. Yachiru berbalik menghadap Aizen sambil menyeringai, kemudian merangkak dan menduduki dada Aizen. Aizen sudah idak punya tenaga untuk melawan. Darahnya sudah banyak keluar akibat serangan Yachiru yang pertama. Ditambah lagi dengan lutut dan kaki yang robek, yang masih setia mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah tersebut.

"Aizen-sama, bersiaplah untuk bait berikutnya "

Aizen hanya bisa pasrah sekarang.

_Gin, kau ada di luar sana, kan? Apa yang kau lakukan?_

Hati Aizen berteriak. Tapi tentu tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

"Aizen-sama, mungkin ini akan jadi moment terakhirmu. Ada kesan dan pesan?" tanya Yachiru sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa… kau lakukan ini?" tanya Aizen dengan suara yang sudah mulai serak.

"Hmm… sebenarnya itu bukan kesan dan pesan. Tapi, yah… Akan kujawab. Karena aku anak baik-baik " jika Aizen masih punya tenaga, ia ingin sekali menyekik gadis kecil itu.

_APANYA YANG ANAK BAIK?_

Aizen meraung dalam hati.

"Jawabanku adalah… karena aku menyayangi Ken-chan…" raut wajah Yachiru berubah. Kini senyum dan semangatnya telah hilang entah kemana.

"Dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi…" sebuah senyum yang jelas-jelas terlihat sangat dipaksakan terlukis di bibir Yachiru. Padahal wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih. Kenapa ia memaksa tersenyum? Apa karena imagenya yang selalu tersenyum?

"Ken… chan?" tanya Aizen yang kesadaranya mulai hilang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ya… kau pasti tahu! Kenpachi! Zaraki Kenpachi!" Yachiru mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar. Berusaha menahan sesuatu.

"Pem… bunuh bayaran… berbadan besar… itu?" tanya Aizen lagi dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan kesadaran yang menipis.

"Ah, sudahlah! Tidak usah dipikirkan~" Yachiru kemudian menundukan kepalanya dan menggenggam erat tongkat besi yang setia menemani perbuatan nistanya. Sesaat, Aizen melihat tangan Yachiru gemetar.

"And…" Yachiru memulai kembali lagunya. Aizen terbelalak ketika Yachiru menancapkan ujung tongkatnya yang tajam ke mata kirinya.

"AAKH!"

"Eyes, and ears…" Yachiru melanjutkan lagunya. Mencabut mata kiri Aizen dan melempar bola matanya ke sembarang arah. Kemudian ia menancapkan ujung tongkatnya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah pekat ke lubang telinga kanan Aizen.

"UAAARGH!" Aizen terus merintih dan berteriak.

"And nose…" Yachiru mencabut tongkatnya. Gadis pink itu berdiri, lalu menginjak hidung Aizen.

DUAKH!

"AAAH!" Aizen berteriak lemas.

"And…" Yachiru berlutut di sebelah kanan tubuh Aizen. Meletakan tangan kirinya diatas wajah Aizen yang berlumuran darah sementara tangan kananya menggenggam erat tongkat besinya. Mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu…

"Cheeks…"

ZRAASH!

Tongkat itu kini sudah berpindah tempat ke pipi Aizen. Ya, tongkat itu menembus pipi kanan Aizen hingga ke pipi kiri.

Sousuke Aizen kini… mati.

Yachiru yang masih berlutut menundukan kepalanya. Melihat kearah kedua telapak tanganya yang berlumuran darah.

"Ahahaha… Kini sudah tidak ada lagi yang akan mengganggu Ken-chan!" Yachiru tertawa. Kemudian ia berdiri. Lalu melanjutkan bait terakhir lagu favoritnya sambil tersenyum manis dan memeragakan gerakanya.

"Head… Shoulder, knees and toes… Knees and toes!"

Yachiru membuka pintu gudang yang besar perlahan-lahan. Bajunya kini telah berubah menjadi merah pekat. Bau amis pun masih setia melekat di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia menjulurkan kepalanya keluar. Langit sudah gelap. Ia menoleh ke kiri… Tidak ada orang. Menoleh ke kanan…

"Ah!" serunya ketika seorang pemuda berambut putih terpergok tengah memandanginya.

"Kau…" pemuda itu menunjuk kearah Yachiru. Matanya yang selalu terpejam terbuka sedikit. Ia agak bingung melihat seorang gadis kecil keluar dari gudang itu dengan berlumuran darah.

"Mau membawaku ke penjara?" tanya Yachiru dengan wajah pasrah.

Pemuda yang tak lain adalah Gin itu hanya terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu, seringai licik terulas diwajahnya. Ia memanggil gadis itu. Yachiru pun menurut. Ia keluar, lalu berbincang sedikit dengan Gin. Wajah Yachiru yang tadinya sedih kini kembali ceria.

"Ah! Arigatou gozaimasu, muka rubah!" seru Yachiru senang.

"Mu… muka rubah?" Gin agak kaget ketika ia dipanggil 'muka rubah' oleh Yachiru.

"Hah~ Yasudah… Kau mau kuantar?" tanya Gin menawarkan.

"Waah! Asyiik! Naik mobil polisi!" Yachiru melompat-lompat kecil.

"Ayo, nanti orang di rumahmu khawatir…" Gin mengulurkan tanganya dan disambut oleh Yachiru.

"Tadaima…" Yachiru membuka pintu. Ia mengendap-endap agar tak menimbulkan suara. Dilihatnya ruangan tamu yang sepi. Ia pun menuju lantai dua, ke kamarnya. Mandi, memasukan pakaian kotornya ke mesin cuci, lalu tidur. Sebelum ia memejamkan mata, ia sempat bergumam,

"sekarang tidak ada lagi yang akan memburumu, Ken-chan…" lalu Yachiru pun tertidur lelap.

**:O.W.A.R.I:**

**Author: Gomen-ne~ pasti ceritanya aneh dan banyak typo ya?**

**Kumo: Kalau aku boleh jujur… Iya…**

**Author: *DOEENG* Kumo… kamu terlalu blak-blakan… *pundung di pojokan**

**Kumo: Ah… Master! Maaf, kan aku jujur! Oh, iya… ngomong-ngomong kenapa Gin tidak menolong Aizen? *berusaha menghibur***

**Author: Ah, iya! Kalau ada yang mau tahu, silahkan review. Kalau kalian sangat ingin tahu, nanti aku buatkan chapter ekstra.**

**Kumo: Oooh… baiklah… Ayo semua! R & R!**

**Author: Aah, Kumo… ternyata kamu anak baik, ya? *nepuk-nepuk kepala Kumo.**

**Author: Yah, kalian tahu, kan, tadi Kumo bilang apa? ^^**


End file.
